<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revised Fates Supports by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097049">Revised Fates Supports</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Revision, M/M, Spoilers, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), idk what else to tag it as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. A collection of various of revised supports found in Fire Emblem Fates, some with additional S-Supports. :] Portraits made with FEITS.</p><p>Requests: OPEN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisame/Kisaragi | Kiragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revised Fates Supports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Oi, Hisame!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Kisaragi? Is something the matter? Do you require assistance? Shall I call for aid?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>“Require assistance”? What’s with all the courtly talk?</p><p>
  
</p><p>I wanna have a normal conversation with you. Talk like you would with anyone else!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>I <em>do</em> speak this way to everyone else. You are no exception, I assure you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Oh, really? Sorry, then.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s just that I want us to be good friends, you know? Like our dads are! </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Like Lord Takumi and my father? Hm. I am not so sure that would be desirable.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>What? Do you have something against me?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>No, not at all. Rather, I believe that my father is too casual with your own. My father is a retainer to Lord Takumi. He should treat his lord as a superior.</p><p>
  
</p><p>However, my father does not understand this. He is too easy with his betters.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His manner of speaking with nobles is too coarse. Too familiar.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>What? No way! I think it’s great that our dads talk to each other like that! It shows just how deep their friendship really runs!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Would you say so? I think my father would do much better to recognize the gulf between their positions.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Like how?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>For one thing, my father eats next to Lord Takumi at every meal…</p><p>
  
</p><p>and he has the nerve to demand seconds, or even <em>thirds</em>, in front of him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>That sounds fine to me!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Well, they also go to the baths together and bathe at the same time! I heard he and Lord Takumi even wash each other’s backs!</p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s… unfortunate.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>There’s nothing wrong with that either!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>I disagree. It is not proper. If one eats with one’s lord, it is one’s duty to taste the meal for poison beforehand. Then, after the lord has finished eating, his retainer should eat quickly and out of sight. And bathing with one’s lord is out of the question entirely! Not even to mention having one’s back scrubbed by said lord!</p><p>
  
</p><p>One should stand guard—with one’s weapon—while the lord is defenseless.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>So… is that how you’d like our relationship to be?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Yes, I would find it preferable. Do you object?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Ugh! You’re so thick sometimes, Hisame! You don’t get it at all! I want you to be my friend, not my retainer!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Friendship? Is that truly a suitable relationship for us to have?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi and Hisame attained support level C.</strong>
</p><p>-</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Kisaragi, do you have a moment?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Hisame?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>I would like to apologize for the other day. I did not wish to hurt your feelings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Don’t mention it. Honestly, I feel like I should be the one apologizing for pushing my views onto you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But, if you can, I <em>would</em> prefer it if you didn’t treat me like I’m your liege. Our parents’ lord-retainer relationship doesn’t need to dictate our own.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Hm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>O-Of course, you can act however you like. I just mean… it would be nice, er..</p><p>
  
</p><p>Never mind. Forget it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>No, it is all right. You were saying you wish us to be friends, correct?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then I would like to respond in kind: Yes. I accept your friendship…buddy!</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Ah. That word feels strange on my tongue. Perhaps I will need some more time to get used to it.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Haha! You mean it? Thanks a bunch, Hisame!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>I do not require thanks, but you are very welcome. I believe it would be good to bridge the gap between us.</p><p>
  
</p><p>In fact, I was just now asking my father for his advice on such things.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Oh, really?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Yes. I asked him what he does when he and Lord Takumi have a disagreement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He says that the two of them play shogi together.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Shogi? You mean the board game?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Yes. It seems that Lord Takumi is quite the talented shogi player.</p><p>
  
</p><p>My father says that they used to play together frequently. So, I thought that perhaps we should play a game ourselves?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>What? Me? Play shogi? I don’t know, I’m not so good at strategy games.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But… I guess if our dads do it, there must be something to it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alright, sure. I’m in!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Thank you very much. I’ve actually already set up a board over here.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Please, after you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Heh. OK, then. Let’s do this!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi and Hisame attained support level B.</strong>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Hey, Hisame! I had so much fun playing shogi the other day! Thanks a ton for suggesting it! It was a great idea!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Haha. Yes, it was quite amusing. Thinking about it now makes me laugh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>I almost gave up in the middle there, when you got serious.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I was so frustrated, I might have really quit if I hadn’t had that epiphany!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Heh. Yes, and you were absolutely right about that, too. My disposition really <em>is</em> more in line with Lord Takumi’s.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>And you were just as right! I’m way more like Hinata! Ha ha! It’s like we each took after the other’s father. How’s that for weird?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Yes, it is curious… Though I am glad you decided to stay in the game. You were considerably tenacious at the end.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Yep! Once I started thinking of it like a hunt, I began to really get it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s not like any old board game. It requires the patience and skills of a true huntsman! I bet it’s good practice for anyone who has to command forces in battle, too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>I agree. I believe it may even be useful for duelists as well. After all, reading your opponent’s intentions is a key skill for both.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Haha.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Hm? What is so amusing?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Think we’ve bridged the gap between us yet? Are we real friends now?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Hmm. I wonder…could it be true? Perhaps it would not be as wise as I had thought…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Heehee. You don’t need to be so shy about it! Drop it with the loyal-vassal junk, okay? If our dads can be as good of friends as they are, we can be too!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Heh. Yes, you might be right. Perhaps there truly are exceptions to every rule.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Absolutely! Now we just need to try really hard so we can be the best friends ever!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Haha. I don’t think it works like that. You cannot force such friendships. However… I do believe we could grow into a friendship like that, given time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I suppose we’ll just have to see what happens, Kisaragi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>All right. Let’s see where the world takes us, Hisame!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi and Hisame attained support level A.</strong>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Kisaragi?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Ah! Hisame, you came!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Of course.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now, what did you call me here for?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">Nothing in particular, I just wanted to hang out. Come sit here!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Very well.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Uh… Well, actually that isn’t exactly true.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There <em>is</em> something I want to talk about…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Hm?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Hisame.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Remember what I said about how we should work hard to be best friends?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Yes, I do recall that. What of it?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Well, I thought about it a little more…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Oh? Have you reconsidered the possibility of us having a lord-retainer relationship?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>No! Hisame, I-I…</p><p>
  
</p><p>I think I have feelings for you, okay? I’ve really grown to love your willingness to be friends with me, the way you speak, and even things like your battle prowess. Everything!</p><p>
  
</p><p>You being my retainer is the last thing I want!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>You… aren’t saying anything…</p><p>
  
</p><p>I totally grossed you out, didn’t I? I’m so, so-</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Hold on.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>E-Eh?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Your confession was definitely was out of the blue…</p><p>
  
</p><p>However, I’m glad you told me. I, too, feel the same towards you. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Heh… Hisame, I love you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I love you so, so much!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Yes, I love you, too, Kisaragi.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Promise me that we’ll get married one day, alright?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>Um, I-I do believe it’s too soon to be discussing our <em>marriage</em>, but I have no objections.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi</strong>
</p><p>Yahoo! We’re got lots of time before then, so we gotta spend all that time together! Why don’t we start by playing another game of shogi?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hisame</strong>
</p><p>As you wish.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kisaragi and Hisame attained support level S.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It shouldn't really be much of a surprise that I start things off by revising probably my favorite supports in the entire game, Kisaragi and Hisame's.<br/>C-A had nothing really egregious to fix, resulting in a majority of the changes being minor things like small grammar fixes and changing in wording to make it easier read. Even going in I expected this to be the case, considering how well written they are. I think the most notable change would changing Kiragi to Kisargai, which will be continued with any future Kisaragi supports I do. That, and changing what Hisame exclaims at the end of the C-Support, since "Friendship? Who said anything about friendship?" doesn't really make sense when at the very start of the conversation Kisaragi states "I just want us to be good friends. You know, like our dads are!" sfhgjafasfhgsa<br/>The S-Support is really the biggest addition here, being an adaption of this comic by @kabutomoaki on Tumblr!<br/>https://kabutomoaki.tumblr.com/post/142432256736<br/>If I'm being honest, I couldn't really imagine topping it much in terms of writing it if I were to make a solely original S-Support myself. I really love it and felt like it would be the best S-Support. Though, I still did make some changes here, along with adding the last few lines to it to.<br/>I hope you enjoyed this! The next revised supports I'll be doing will likely be Female Corrin and Hisame's, since they're... really something. If you have any requests for future supports, please comment them below. Thank you for reading. :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>